I think
by HungerGamesAddict x3
Summary: Duncan might like Gwen
1. Chapter 1

I stare at the campers going by, I can't believe Courtney deserted me after I fought a alligator for her. Harold ran screaming like a girl. That's random. I was lost in thought, when a small figure tripped over me. I laughed very hard. Pain was the best laughter for me, just ask Harold or Cody! I looked at the figure and my laughter stopped abruptly, for some reason. It was Gwen. She frowned and looked at her elbow, which was scratched, bleeding and looked bad. If it was a nerd, I'd been laughing. But now I couldn't bring myself to laugh.

I looked at her and felt guilty, but didn't let it show. I thought she would yell at me, but she didn't. Instead she sounded almost caring.

"Are you OK?", she asked caringly, "I heard what happened. Between you and Courtney." She said nervously. Her cheeks were almost going red. I bet she didn't know what to say. Come to think of it, it was almost cute. **[A/N: this is all after the declaring of TDA, Duncan is sitting alone near the campfire] **I smiled at her. It wasn't fake. It was an actual smile, this time.

"I'm OK.", I assured, "what about you?", I asked, tilting my head towards her elbow. She actually laughed.

"Eh… If I can take Chris's challenges, this is nothing", I chuckled. I thing I might like her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiiii Go DxG!... Gwens POV first xxx... Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>TDA (After the alien movie challenge)<strong>

"Hey Sweetheart", Duncan said to me. I looked up at him. "Can I sit down?", He asked. I nodded and scooched over. He took a seat beside me. "So what you doing here?".

"Nothing. Just looking at the stars", I replied. He smirked and said; "Wait, why isn't Elvis here with you?". I frowned and stood up to leave. I wasn't in the best mood. I was tired but couldn't sleep. I was hungry but didn't wanna eat. I was just going to go into the girls cabin, when Duncan caught my hand and dragged me back down.

"Woww... since when did you become so sensitive", He said. I frowned. He kind of looked cute when he smirked.

"I am not sensitive!", I yelled, "I-I'm just not in the best mood". He frowned.

"And, why would that be, Babe?", He asked. I sighed, I had to tell him. He wasn't gonna let me go till I did.

"Well...", I said, "I'm tired, but can't sleep! I'm hungry but don't want to eat", I saighed again, "there can I go now?". He frowned.

"No!", he said and held on to my tiny wrist. He looked at my wrist, and he probably saw my bruise, cause he asked. "What happened? Who did this to you?". I couldn't tell him. So I just tried to change the subject. No luck! So I shouted at him instead. I am such a horrible person.

"Its none of your business!", I yelled at him. I had never felt so bad. So guilty. So... lonely. But I could'nt tell him. With that I broke my wrist free and ran offf. That night I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Thereee u go! Hope you like Plzzz reView. If you wanna no wat GWEN cant tell Duncan.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Next three days were "No Challenge" days. Right about now, I would be pulling a prank with Duncan, but we weren't talking were we? But no problemo, I'll just have to figure out a way to occupy myself, and stay away from Duncan. Maybe when he figures out why I'm staying away from him, he'll forgive me. I knew these three days would be a breeze. It's very funny how very wrong you can be sometimes.

* * *

><p>I went to grab my sketch book, and Duncan just had to be there. In fact what was he even doing in the girls cabin? But I wasn't gonna ask him that. I just pretended he wasn't even there and grabbed my sketch book. I knew he was looking at the bruise on my wrist. I know i shouldn't have snapped at him but... I walked down into the woods, soon to find Trent following me. I tried to run but over a twig.<p>

"Awwww, little Gwen, all tripped and hurt", said Trent putting on a fake aw voice. he grabbed my unbruised wrist and squeezed it, making it bruised too. then out of nowhere he slapped me. What was his deal, I was doing what he asked me to. "Your doing good, Gwen-Goat", Trent said viciously, "Keep it up, and you might not have to have another buise again!", the he laughed evilly, "and oh yeah, don't forget to cover the bruise on your face". This time, he grabbed my arm and chuked me to a tree, making my neck bruised too.

* * *

><p>I wasn't ready to face the other campers just yet, so I got the make up, i keep in my pocket and covered my face. I looked at both my wrists, my upper arm and the other bruised places. I sighed and decided I wasn't in the moood for art, I put my sketch book beside me, and took my head in my knees.<p>

I didn't even know a camper was towering over me, until they said: "What happened to your other wrist", rather firmly. I looked up, and put my head back down. I didn't wanna see him right now. So i just got up, not bothering to pick my sketch book up.

I cried all the way, and when I got to the trailer I cried till I was out of tears. Why, Why does this always happen to me?

* * *

><p><strong>An extra Chapter if you Guess who's the camper! tell me in Review, Love you, Go DxG xxx... R&amp;R... hope you liked x Stay cool, Keep Reading <strong>

**Luv Angel vs. Devil, **

****


	4. Chapter 4

**The Rite answer was T-Trent... Pshyc... It was Duncan and only 1 person guessed iitttt... Well done! Love ya! Thnx for the reviews xxxx**

* * *

><p>I am losing everything I ever loved. Trent, my so called boyfriend, is being cruel. Duncan, my best friend, I'm pushing him away. I looked at the time, it was 8 pm. I looked out the coast was clear. I went out very quietly and sat under a tree. I looked at my bruises again. All going a horrible shade of purpe and green. I saw someone sitting down beside me.<p>

"Before you get up and leave", Duncan said, "I just wanted to tell you, you don't have to tell me about your bruises". He looked at me, with sad eyes, "But Gwenny", He said using my nicknames. "Remember, you can tell me anything at all!", he said. I smiled a small smile. I couldn't stop myself from hugging him, nearly knocking him over. "Best friends, again?", he asked.

"Best friends again.", I assured him. We did our hand shake and hugged.

* * *

><p>Tomarrow was kind of a breeze. Chris was sick so no challenges. It was going good, I had Duncan back at my side, everything looked like it was going to go good. Until...<p>

"Hey everyone!", called Heather, "I have something to show you!", she smirked at me and put on the tape of when Trent was abusing me. I could feel Duncan's fist clenching. I ran to the woods tears in my eyes. Only to find Trent there waiting for me. "So you couldn't stick to a simple promise?", he asked Trent viciously. He picked up a branch and hit me in the back with it. It pushed my small fingure, into a tree, it hit my head and I fainted. The last person I saw was Duncan and the last thing I heard was "Gwen!"

* * *

><p><strong>OOOO suspense, bet you didn' see heather giving away Gwen's secret. I no I promised an xtra chapter but I wanna keep the suspence, so xtra ch. tom k?<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow ppl... thnx fr the reviews **

* * *

><p><strong>Duncan's POV<strong>

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?", I yelled at Trent. He just laughed and went out of the wood. I looked at Gwen, her beautiful, thin figure was lying on the ground motionless, her head bleeding, like crazy. I could feel small tears forming in my eyes. I'm going to deal with Trent later, but first I need to get Gwen in a hospital. I picked Gwen up and ran to Chris. He called an abulance, and I got to go with her. I waited outside the ICU, fearful of losing Gwen. The doctor came out of the room ages later.

"Um... I'm sorry, but Gwen isn't going to make it." The Doctor said nervousley. "She has been shifted to the ward. She has bleeded too much, and it'll take a mirical to save her now".

I raced to the ward. I couldn't belive it. The three hours she had to live, I'm going to be right beside her!

"Gwen", I whispered. She slowly opened her eyes.

"I don't know why I ever dated that jerk", Gwen declared. I smiled.

"Gwen, I need to tell you something before you- before you...", I trailed off.

"Before I go?" gwen asked.

"Yes", was all I managed to say. "Gwen, I have been in love with you, since-since... I don't know since when. But I know I love you like crazy!".

"Ur... Mr. Duncan, i'm sorry but you need to go. we're gonna give her one last go", the docter said. A ray of hope went into my mind. I got out of the room and raced back on set. Time to deal with Trent.

* * *

><p><strong>:O Gwens gonna die? who saw that comin! Even I didn. and i'm ritin the story :OOOOO<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

I went back on set. Time to find that cheeting pig! I went into the woods. He was making out with Heather! I grebbed him my the collar of his shirt.

"Do you know what you did to Gwen, She's fighting between Life and death beacuse of you!" He laughed , along with heather. I threw him to a tree, crushing his spine. I was about to go off, whem I saw Gwen's sketch pad at a tree near by. I went to it and grabbed it. I opened it, on almost all the pages were of me and Gwen. I smiled when I saw it.

* * *

><p><strong>Later<strong>

Gwen burst in to the boys cabin (looking as good as new except for the bandage on her hand) and hugged me. Knocking me over. We laughed for a while and looked into each others eyes. I couldn't help but kiss her and she kissed back!

"I think this belongs to you." I handed her the sketch pad. She looked at me.

"Did you look into it?" I bit my lip.

"Me! Never", I said in a high voice. We shared a laugh. Suddenly everything was forgotten. We shared another kiss.

**The End!**

* * *

><p><strong>Awwww its over :( hope you enjoyed it x!<strong>


End file.
